1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel structure for pressure containment to separate pressurized and non- pressurized sections of an aircraft.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,443 discloses fuselage sections. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,761 discloses a pneumatic tubular construction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,038 discloses an aircraft structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,670 discloses a metal frame assemblage and a method of construction including convex metal plates. U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,468 discloses an airplane fuselage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,092 discloses a radome panel having structurally reinforcing elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,695 discloses a helicopter fuselage with at least one mainframe member having two generally vertical side beams joined by generally horizontal top and bottom beams. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,570 discloses a system for supporting interior passenger elements within an aircraft. Other U.S. Patents showing airplane fuselage section structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,387,219, 1,885,406, 1,866,534 and 1,622,242. The aforenoted prior art does not disclose a pressure containment structure corresponding to the present invention.
Present day commercial and military transport category aircraft having pressurized cabins/cargo compartments typically utilize metallic concave dome type structures for pressure containment to separate pressurized and non-pressurized sections of the aircraft. These structures are typically located in the aft section of the fuselage just forward of the aircraft's empennage and are attached peripherally to the inside fuselage surface to form a structural boundary. The continuous reinforced shell like construction of the dome uniformly distributes and reacts pressure loads into the fuselage structure itself. This type of construction requires forming of double curvature segments which are assembled to form a concave reinforced shell. Added radial and circumferential straps are incorporated to enhance damage tolerance. Construction and assembly methods are complex. Design of efficient methods attaching the dome to the fuselage while minimizing radial offsets and longitudinal bending stiffness reduction effects add further complexity. In addition, this type of design does not lend itself to the reaction of planar loading such as that which would occur from a rear fuselage mounted engine attachment.